


The Shock Fic

by Cutiejea



Series: The Traumatic Fan Fic Collection [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Shock fic, Torture, phan fiction, torture fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Word Count: 3129After Dan called Connor ‘Daddy’ Phil decided to show Dan who he truly belongs to by using ‘electrical reenforcement’Timeline: Set starting from the Connor Collab vid to the thunderstorm(Originally written in 2015)





	The Shock Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Torture (a lot of torture - mostly electrical), bleeding, language

“Daddy” Dan said next to Connor as they both laugh while Phil just sat there, glaring at Dan while still pulling of that innocent look so that the audience wouldn’t suspect a thing. As Dan and Connor laugh, Phil was beginning to feel enraged from some reason. In his mind, dark thoughts have flown in and mostly revolving around Dan. It’s like Dan has said something that triggered him and now, Phil wants revenge. Phil also knows that what Dan said to Connor was meant to be a joke… 

… but was it? 

Something like this isn’t something he or anyone would over analyse but to Phil, it was. Phil thought maybe Dan had a thing for Connor or maybe this is Dan’s way on showing him that he’s ready to go solo soon due to his success which kinda upsets him since Phil LITERALLY created Danisnotonfire. He was the one who gave Dan his online identity so basically, Phil IS meant to be his daddy. Once Connor left the room, Dan tagged along just to show Connor the door, leaving Phil behind. Phil was just in his room, thinking all these things, wondering how he can make Dan his. But then again, Phil didn’t want to hurt his friend so he just ignored these feelings. 

As days passed, Phil couldn’t look at Dan the same way he used to. Unlike before where he can smile and act all innocent around him, now Phil thinks that Dan is going to abandon him, cast Phil aside and taking all the credit for himself. His thought grew only larger and larger as days and weeks passed. He couldn’t let those thoughts go. He even wondered why these fragments of his thoughts even existed. Why now? Why is it happening?

A month has passed and Phil continued to keep his thoughts hidden but started to take over the boy. He was acting a bit suspicious and Dan didn’t seem to notice. Probably because Phil managed to hide his intentions from him so well that it seems like nothing has changed. Phil has plans prepared for Dan and he needs to make sure the time is right. One day, Phil read the upcoming weather for London and it was going to be a thunderstorm. This was music to Phil’s ears as it has indicates that on that day, he shall unleash his true intentions to Dan. 

So on the night of the storm, loud rain and thunder can be heard. Phil brought in a bag filled with ‘goodies’ to use onto Dan. Minutes later, Dan felt he was in a differnt position. He noticed something hard on his back and something rough tied around his arms and legs. His body wasn’t feeling anything soft but rather something smooth. Dan opened his eyes and sees Phil wearing his Pikachu onesie, thinking Phil couldn’t sleep and came over and visit or that he’s sleepwalking again. But those two hypothesises are incorrect due to the position he is in. He was confused and tired but later realises that he’s tied up to a metal pole with wires attached all over his body. He knew something bad was up. 

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan asked like nothing weird happened. He thought this could calm things down but turns out… it didn’t. 

“Ah Daniel… glad you are awake!” Phil said. “Tell me, how are you feeling?“ 

“Weird…” Dan said in a confused tone. He looked down and he was bare naked. “Phil, what the fuck is going on? Why are there wires attached to me? Why am I tied up to a pole?! And where the fuck are my clothes?!“ 

Phil just placed 2 more wires, clamped them onto Dan’s nipples and attached the other end to a car battery. Dan can see Phil holding some remote control and it took him a second to realise what Phil was about to do to his best friend. 

"PHIL DON’T YOU FUCKING DA-” Dan said till Phil electrocuted Dan’s body, breaking his sentence and leaving him in agony and pain. The pole he was tied up to, it was an electrical conductor. All electric currents flow to Dan’s body just by a press of a trigger on Phil’s hand. It lasted for 30 seconds but to Dan it felt like a minute. His body was beginning to get swollen as red marks has started to appear. 

“This is what I like to call electrical rehabilitation” Phil said to Dan as he tries to recover from the pain. “I will shock you until you figure out why this is happening to you”. 

Dan was both shocked and confused. One is because his friend has become an insane psychopath but at the same time, has LITERALLY no idea why this is happening. Only Phil knows and he won’t give any clues. Dan begged to Phil for him to tell him or at least give a small hint but Phil wouldn’t comply to Dan’s request. Phil woudn’t even care if Dan dies without knowing the answer. He thinks this is right for Dan, that Dan needs this and its up to him to help him see the light. And when I mean light, I mean the sparks coming out of the electrical sockets and car battery. 

“Here are the rules Danny boy, you will figure out why I’m doing this to you. If you don’t, more shocks will be emitted to your body” Phil said. “I swear that the more you fail and the more you try to resist, the higher the intensity it will get”. 

Dan can see the look of Phil’s eyes and it’s different. It’s not the same as it used to be. It was more demonic and the Phil he used to know was immediately gone. Phil on the other hand was fully possessed by his dark thoughts. He could no longer remember the times where is wasn’t this dark or psychotic. Back when he wasn’t a sadistic psychopath. He wanted Dan to understand how he feels and do whatever it takes, even if it involves death itself. Phil pressed the trigger again and this time, Dan yelled louder than before, hoping the neighbours would hear but Phil already planned ahead if this situation occurred. Phil needed the storm so it can cover Dan’s cries of pain. So the sound of heavy raining throughout London was loud enough to hide suspicion. This shock lasted for 2 minutes and Dan started to sweat. His face started to panic and he wanted this to stop fast. 

“Phil please!” Dan begged. “I have no idea what you want me to say! I don’t even know what the fuck is going on! Please tell me! I need to know!" 

"Wrong!” Phil sneered and pressed the trigger again, sending electrical shocks onto Dan’s entire body lasting longer than the other two and more painful than the last. Dan cried and yelled and the tears falling off his eyes just made things worse as his face begins to feel the electric currents thats being transmitted on to him. He now feels bad for Team Rocket as they have to undergo Pikachu’s thunderbolts every single time for almost a decade of Pokemon tv shows. The shocks wore off and steam started to come out of Dan’s body. Dan started to feel dehydrated and he needed a drink. 

“Thirsty Daniel?” Phil asked. 

“Y- y- yeah” Dan said as he desperately needs it but soon realises that it was huge mistake. 

Phil dunked one bucket of boiling water onto Dan’s body. Dan felt his body burning and with the red swollen marks on his body, the pain just got worse. Phil immediately pressed the trigger and Dan’s electrocution was much worse than before due to the fact that water and electricity don’t mix and the fact that boiled water was thrown unto him. Dan was screaming in total agony, like he was now in the brink of dying. He tried to plea to his best friend to stop but the Phil he’s talking to, it’s not his best friend, it’s a monster. The electrocution stopped and this time, burn marks started to appear onto Dan’s skin. Phil came closer and starter to dick Dan’s left arm. His skin was ready to be pealed off so Phil tore Dan’s skin, causing it to bleed. 

“Fuck! God damit Phil!” Dan yelled. “Why the hell are you this cruel?! What’s going on?!" 

Phil stopped pealing Dan’s skin of and glared at him with menacing eyes. Dan’s body froze in fear as it looks like he just encountered satan. Phil got back to his post and pressed the trigger but this time setting the voltage rate to a higher level. Dan’s body began to move as he was being electrocuted but it feels like needles being hammered to your body. 

"FU-” Dan said as he tries to curse but the pain was unbearable that saying just a single word besides screaming became a difficult task. Phil in the other hand was laughing maniacally as he enjoyed seeing his best friend being electrocuted. 

Dan loved to imagine Phil as a Pikachu at times and when he was watching that Pikachu hentai with Tyler last year, Dan lied about being scared from his childhood because the Pikachu he truly loved was Phil in that onesie. But seeing Phil electrifying him, he has finally lost his childhood. Dan cried and screamed and tried to beg Phil to stop but it wasn’t working. The electrocution stopped and this time, Dan is starting to get burnt. There are a bit of charcoal ashes from burnt tissue on his skin. Some parts are so crisp that just one bite is all it takes to remove the skin, revealing the muscles and in some parts, the blood veins. Dan started to get tired but he couldn’t get any rest due to what he’s facing. 

“Phil- please- this is too much…” Dan said as he tries to gasp for air. “Are you- trying to set- me on fire- or something?" 

But Phil wasn’t listening. Instead, he got a metal rod and shoved it in Dan’s tight hole and then went back to get something out in a metal tank. Dan couldn’t tell what it was due to his blurred vision but once Phil came closer, he immediately saw what he’s holding with his rubber gloves. 

It’s an electric eel. 

"Phil… what the fuck!?” Dan exclaimed in fear. 

“Open wide Daniel” Phil said like he was feeding Dan baby food. 

Dan tried to resist but Phil pressed a button, electrifying Dan so he can open up so the eel can get in. Everything but the metal rod was active. Dan tried to resist yelling so that Phil won’t shove the eel in his body. Dan tried to use all of his remaining energy just so this wouldn’t happen but Phil increased the voltage rate, making Dan suffer more. Dan kept on trying but eventually couldn’t resist the pain. He eventually yelled and by that moment, Phil immediately shoved the eel into Dan’s mouth and ending the electric shocks. By that moment, half of the eel has been shoved in Dan’s throat. Dan started to suffocate a bit as the eel wiggles around its throat. He tried to breathe through his nose but it was a bit impossible due to the eel wiggling, emitting small electric vibrations in his throat. Phil then kissed the boy on the forehead and pulled himself away, went back to his post and pushed it once more. 

Dan yelled and this time, the metal rod and electric eel was burning his insides. He feels like he’s being cooked both in and out. Phil just watched as he see’s his best friend being roasted by the minute due the heat of the electrocution. The eel was burning his throat, ripping it apart. The metallic rod inside him was burning him up that a single movement will feel like touching fire. He’s basically burning up… The electrocution feels like heat. Phil stopped and looked at Dan’s burnt figure. His eyes have finally gone red, his skin swollen, the eel died and he managed to spit it out of his throat and sore and parts of him have black marks and his dick was crisp. Dan cried and saw Phil going towards his burnt cock. Phil placed his mouth in it and normally at times like this, Dan would be moaning, begging for more but his cock was burnt so much that ripping it apart was possible. 

And that’s what Phil did. 

He noticed a small tear once his mouth was placed in. Dan begged Phil to stop but Phil pulled Dan’s dick bit by bit that blood started to drip, a small gap started to appear. A small segment of his dick was already detached. All Dan sees is a demonic Pikachu wanting to rip his dick apart and burning his body to the ground using electricity. 

“Phil!!!” Dan cried. “Why… Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong to you?" 

Phil didn’t respond till Dan’s tears reached his face. Phil stopped and Dan’s dick started to dangle in an improper position. Phil got two more things out of his bag of torture, an electric whip and a taser. Dan’s vision was blurry but his hearing was a bit fine. So once Phil turned on those two gadget, the buzzing sound scared the crap out of him. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!” Dan yelled but his voice still raspy due to the eel. 

Phil constantly electrified Dan by whipping his weak body with the electric whip and gently stabbing him with the taser (but to Dan, it feels like 3 knives being shoved into his chest per taser shock). Dan yelled even if it mean losing his ability to speak. Large wounds started to appear onto his body and from there, more blood started to drip. Phil’s expression started to change. From demonic, psychopathic anger to sadist who started to have some emphatic emotion. 

“Why?!” Phil cried as he continued to attack Dan. “You never cared anymore! You plan to abandon me aren’t you Daniel?!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Dan asked. 

“You… You don’t fucking see it dont you?!” Phil yelled. “I fucking created you! I fucking made you! You are my purest creation! And you… You think nothing of it! You arent even grateful for it Daniel!" 

Dan was confused at first, mostly because all he can feel is the pain and electric torture being inflicted but moments later… he started to get a tiny bit of an idea, but still has no clue. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!” Dan asked as he starts to cry. 

“You… You don’t bloody see it don’t you?” Phil asked in rage as tears started to fall. “Of corse you don’t because you don’t fucking consider it! Why… Why don’t you say it?!" 

"Say what?!” Dan asked. “Phil, just tell me what’s wrong! Help me understand!”

“Your kindness is now shit to me Dan!" Phil said as his eyes starts to change into a murderous state. "Time for you to pay the price!"  
Phil started to attach poles to the electric conductor and opened the window. He stuck it out to the heavy rain as water started to splash towards Dan’s burnt body. The coolness of the water was soothing but it will just make the electrocution worse. Phil placed one last pole sticking in an angle, hoping to catch some lightning. 

He’s going to use tunderbolt on Dan… using an actual thunderbolt. 

"Last chance Dan! Do you see why I’m doing this to you?!” Phil asked. 

“N-no” Dan said weakly. 

Phil looked at the window, timing the lightning to the time he presses the trigger. Dan became scared but feared for the worse. He felt like giving up since his best friend was now a fully on psychopath. He can no longer see Phil as normal as usual. Then Phil whispered one word that triggered Dan. 

Danisnotonfire… 

Dan’s eyes open widely as he realizes what Phil has meant…. Phil created him, created Danisnotonfire and everything began ever since that collab with Connor. Dan never acknowledged Phil his ‘daddy’ and it was Phil who made him. Dan was about to say it… But it was too late… The lightning and the shocks from the trigger has struck Dan, burning him up. Dan yelled to his highest peak of his voice as his body is being burnt to the ground. Phil cried and laughed at the same time as Dan’s face started to bleed. Tears of blood fell from his eyes and his ass that a puddle was being created on the floor. Dan started to become weak and whispered his final words to his torturer. 

“Daddy" 

Once the electric torture has ended, the wires are fully burnt that Dan’s body fell to the ground. Phil caught the collapsed body as he tries to see if his’s friend is still alive. By this point, Dan must be sent to the hospital. He has serious burns on his body, lots of blood was loss, his skin was fully red but his heart started to beat a bit. Phil placed Dan’s body on his bed and got rid of all the electrical stuff and placed it in the attic, where the ashes and remains of a certain chair reside. Dan rested for at least a month, with doctors visiting in the house. Phil managed to keep his poker face on, saying he was struck by lightning. He managed to clear the blood on the floor and all evidence that nobody questioned how one lightning strike burnt a man but Dan’s recovering bit by bit. 

Dan woke up but he couldn’t remember anything but one single thing… Phil is his daddy. Phil watched as Dan opened his eyes and his first glimpse was Phil. Phil went closer to see how Dan was feeling since everything he has done was to the extreme and he didn’t care. Dan’s completely brainwashed, being very submissive to Phil. Begging Phil to take care of him and never deserting him. Phil placed an electric bracelet onto Dan’s left arm, attaching it to his skin so tightly that its impossible for it to be removed. 

“This is just to remind you who you truly belong to. Who created you… Who owns you” Phil said. “Disobey or forget and you will be punished”. 

Dan nodded quickly in fear, pulling Phil closer to him and worshiping Phil in any way possible. Dan couldn’t think about anything else but pleasing his master and Phil smiled as his job is done. 

He has fully brainwashed Dan to his will…


End file.
